Loving My Demon
by Erosh199
Summary: "I vow to always protect you." He quietly said in my ear. I felt hot tears fall from my face, thinking of Naruto this morning excited to go on his date with Hinata. He was able to choose who his company was, and that was a given to him. I couldn't believe what just happened. My fate was sealed. My destiny was just written over. Rated M for later chapters. [GaaraxSakura]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Demon's Vow

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from behind me. I turned to see him running full speed after me, he stopped short and took a moment to catch his breath. I smiled taking him in, my has he grown.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked after I gave him a moment to catch his breath. He looked at me smiling as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you, Gaara is here. I have no idea what is going on though! She won't tell me anything." He pouted, scratching his head in frustration. I smiled at him and nodded. He looked at me and smiled back. "I didn't think I would find you this quick, this is awesome. I'm meeting up with Hinata, I'm taking her out for some Ramen!" I giggled at his enthusiastic face. Was that for the date, or the food? We chatted for a bit and I bid him fair well. I waited to see him disappear in a cloud of smoke before I decided to go join Lady Tsunade. Gaara huh? What the heck was he doing here?

I knocked on the office door and heard a muffled permission to enter. As I opened the door, I saw Lady Tsunade with a very troubled looking Gaara. I nodded to both of them feeling the energy in the room very thick. "My Lady." I began. "Why have you summoned me?" She studied me, and there was a long pause.

"Sakura." She said in a quiet voice. "Do you still feel for Sasuke?" I averted my eyes.

"No." I said. My Sasuke; I don't think I will ever stop loving, but this being now… Well, he isn't my Sasuke. It has been years and countless efforts. I mean, even Naruto has lost some sort of hope. You'll never catch him admitting that to anyone though.

"Listen up, I have a task for you." Tsunade said with confidence. "The ultimate mission; the bond between two nations." My jaw dropped. 'CHA.. WHAT DID SHE SAY?!' I could hear my inner soul yelling beating her fists to the air. "The Village hidden in the mist has become a threat to both nations yet again, we need to show them that the leaf and sand are unified in their efforts to protect each other, the last thing we need is another war." I looked at her dumbfounded. Maybe I'm jumping the gun here. Maybe I'm misunderstanding her.

"That sounds like a great idea and all but, what does that have to do with me?" I asked crossing my fingers that we weren't on the same wave length.

"We are setting up an arranged marriage between the leaf village and the sand village." She said bluntly. "At least for now. A treaty for peace has always been established but can sometimes waver. I believe that if you both bond these two nations together, we will be able to not only develop peace, but an alley." She sighed. "I know that this is sudden, and you have viewed him as your enemy in the past. But this time is critical and we need to act Sakura, you are the only one I can trust with such a task."

"He tried to kill me Lady Tsunade." I blurted out. I saw Garra wince at my statement from the corner of my eye. No way, I couldn't. It's _Gaara_ for crying out loud. Tsunades face became angered and she slammed her hand on the desk making a crack in it.

Gaara turned to face me and slowly touched his knees to the floor. Was he, bowing to me? Unreal. "No harm will come to you, I give you my word. From me, or any of the other ninja in my village." His head stayed paralleled to the floor waiting for my response. "My people, and I want to protect them. They are… precious to me." I looked away from him embarrassed. I'm acting like a child. This is also for my village.

"No harm will come to me?" I confirmed. He nodded, still not meeting my gaze. "Well, what do I have to do?" I whispered, pain in my voice. With this, Sasuke would forever be out of my reach. He will forever be gone from me. I felt so emotional that tears were rushing to my eyes. Tsunade stared at me in pity. She knew my mixed feelings with Sasuke. I could almost hear her say 'he isn't coming back.' And deep in my heart, I knew that. Years left me, and I could never find the feeling in any other man like I felt with Sasuke. So what was the point in trying to find it? I know that he is going to be the one I love forever. And he isn't coming back for me. This was for my village. Nothing else.

"Sign this." Tsunade whispered. She pulled out an older looking scroll and a quill pen. It was a document of marriage. I did what she asked. Gaara raised from the floor and had a long look at me before he lifted the pen from the desk and scribbled his name on the paper. He walked over to me and bent his frame over my body, towering over me.

"I vow to always protect you." He quietly said in my ear. I felt hot tears fall from my face, thinking of Naruto this morning excited to go on his date with Hinata. He was able to choose who is company was, and that was a given to him. I couldn't believe what just happened. My fate was sealed. My destiny was just written over. But, it's for the good of the village. It should be an honor to serve as such a vital part of peace. Right? So why does the pain in my chest grow?


	2. Chapter 2:

_Hello my readers! I really appreciate your support for my story and it warms my heart that someone looks forward to my writing. I'm going to try to make the stories longer, but keep in mind that for right now updates are probably going to come every day. (At least for right now.)_

 _Yours,_

 _Erosh_

 **Previously:**

"I vow to always protect you." He quietly said in my ear. I felt hot tears fall from my face, thinking of Naruto this morning excited to go on his date with Hinata. He was able to choose who is company was, and that was a given to him. I couldn't believe what just happened. My fate was sealed. My destiny was just written over. But, it's for the good of the village. It should be an honor to serve as such a vital part of peace. Right? So why does the pain in my chest grow?

Chapter Two: I Vow This…CHA!

It's been a week since that episode, I have been going on with my days as normal. Gaara hasn't tried to interact with me at all, other than to greet me when I have had business with Lady Tsunade. I always hold my breath and say a quick hello. I wonder what this will be like? Will I be ignored? Will I feel alone? It hurt my heart to think about, and an image of Sasuke popped into my head. I shook my head as I was neatening up the paperwork I needed to give to the Hokage. 'Here we go.' I thought walking through the hall to her office. I knew I would find Gaara there. They have been discussing plans between the leaf and sand. All these plans of peace and I just felt so much chaos in my heart. As I opened the door Gaara watched me cross the way to hand my lady her paperwork. "Good morning, Sakura." He greeted me with no particular tone in his voce. I nodded, acknowledging his greeting. Tsunade took the papers looking at the both of us.

"Sakura." My lady called. I almost jumped because of how stern her voice was. "We are going to have you depart to the sand in a matter of a few days. I am going to be uneasy if this is the relationship that you both are going to have with each other." She stood from her chair and leaned on her desk burning my body with her gaze. 'CHA!' My inner soul started, pumping her fists in the air. 'DO YOU THINK THAT WE ARE GOING TO BE IN LOVE? YEAH RIGHT!'

"My lady, with all respect." I started to say not really sure where I was going with this. "I know nothing but negative encounters with Gaara." My memories recapped him going after Naruto, injuring Lee, and trying to kill Sasuke. It was a long time ago, but a monster would always be a monster. Isn't that right? The amount of blood lust that I imagined him with sent shivers down my spine.

"Grow up Sakura, and let go of the past. He is protecting his people. He wants the best for his village. You should also have the same mindset. I understand your heart. I know where it lies." She sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. "You're going to slug though your days with him in this conduct?" She turned her back to me. "Sakura, I have shown you so much more than this. I thought I opened your heart more. You're a medical ninja, for crying out loud!" Gaara walked over to me and touched my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a small tremble in my body. Is he going to kill me?

"I'm sorry that I scare you." He said. Again, in no particular tone. "My way of being was clouded and I hurt what was precious to you." Images of Naruto's and Sasuke's smiling face filled my mind. "Although it made you stronger, it left a scar in your soul. But, I am trying to protect what is also precious to me. I don't have a motive different than this." I opened my eyes and saw a genuine face from Gaara. His eyes were shinning with the determination to defend his people from war with the mist. I nodded looking away from his strong gaze. His hand left my face and I looked at him, almost through new eyes. He was one of the Kages. I guess Tsunade was right. I was being immature. Because I agreed to this also. I said it was okay to _marry_ him. The word sent chills down my spine. He looked at me frowning, his eyes almost sad for me. "We announced the engagement." He said quietly. "Because of this, you have now become a target." I looked over to Tsunade and she nodded.

"You and Gaara are the symbols of peace for both villages. You _both_ are a target." She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "He is not to leave your side." 'CHA, WHAT?' I opened my moth quickly to protest and she slammed her hand on her desk again. "No more fighting, Sakura." She smiled. "I know you're strong. It could never hurt to have a little bit of backup." I sighed. Their has to be a way to get out of this.. Right?

Gaara joined me as I walked out of Tsunade's office. He was respectful of my space and walked behind me. "So" I started awkwardly. "Do you have a girlfriend at home?" I didn't turn around to see his response. I could feel my face getting slightly hot.

"Not really, although my brother says I am popular among the female villagers." Gaara, popular? How weird. I did find a sense of relief though. That's good. At least I wasn't hurting anyone. "Should we." Their was a long pause and I turned around to face him. It looked hard to say. He avoided my eyes and was looking at the sky. "Can I have your hand?" He asked me lowly having a small tint to his face.

"Uh, I mean I suppose so." I walked up to him and gave him my hand. He grabbed it with his own. 'Oh, he wanted to hold hand?' It felt weird. I thought of Sasuke and a pain in my heart started.

"My brother told me that this is what you do to try to become close to someone." He told me starting to walk forward. "I'm not very good at this, and I don't understand a lot of things about having a relationship with another person." I felt bad for him. It sounded like no one has shown him love. When they were younger, his siblings were even afraid of him. But it's kind of amazing, that he had softened this much. An image of him transforming in the woods flashed through my memory.

"I'm going to try." I said, half hoping he didn't hear me, but it was wishful thinking. "So we can try to at least be friends, we are stuck with each other after all." I forced a laugh trying to make lite of the situation.

"Friends?" He looked at me dumb founded. The sound in his voice seemed excited. I forced my smile and nodded. I raised our intertwined hands into the air.

"I vow to try. I vow to bring peace to both lands, and protect it from ninja who stray from the path. And Gaara." I looked at him smiling. He watched me, bewildered. "I vow to protect you too. Just maybe in a different way." I pressed my finger to his chest. "I vow to protect this." Maybe this was supposed to be the way I made an impact in the world. Sasuke is gone, Naruto is on his way to being Hokage, and I am a proud medic ninja. Maybe my job is to heal the damaged. Maybe I need to help Gaara. Maybe I'm made for peace, and not war.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, so this is where it gets a little dirty._

 _Yours,_

 _Erosh_

 **.**

 **Previously:**

" _I vow to try. I vow to bring peace to both lands, and protect it from ninja who stray from the path. And Gaara." I looked at him smiling. He watched me, bewildered. "I vow to protect you too. Just maybe in a different way." I pressed my finger to his chest. "I vow to protect this." Maybe this was supposed to be the way I made an impact in the world. Sasuke is gone, Naruto is on his way to being Hokage, and I am a proud medic ninja. Maybe my job is to heal the damaged. Maybe I need to help Gaara. Maybe I'm made for peace, and not war._

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Three: Dirty Dreams and A Kiss

I woke up utterly shocked. I felt my face was flush and my panties soaked. Did I really just have a wet dream…. About _Gaara?_ I slammed my eyes shut in embarrassment and held my face. An image of Gaara slamming me against the wall, with my legs wrapped around him were burned in the back of my eyelids. _Friends._ I mocked myself. There was a soft knock at the door. "Sakura, may I come in?" Gaara asked, in no particular tone. He had been staying here since the day I made my promise to him. And he has been a really good house guest.

"Yes!" I said not thinking about my current state. My very embarrassing state. He opened the door bringing a bowl of cereal to me. I took it from his hand. "Thanks Gaara." I said softly.

"Were you dreaming?" He asked, not looking at me at all. I almost dropped my spoon.

"Y-Yes." I forced a smile remembering him pinning my wrists to the wall.

"Your face is beat red." Gaara said, feeling my forehead. 'Billboard brow.' Ino's insult was ringing in my ear. I flinched in annoyance at the thought and Gaara retreated with his touch. I opened my mouth to explain and then decided against it. Am I honestly becoming self-conscious of _Gaara? It's Gaara._ "I'm sorry." He said starting to exit my room. I grabbed his wrist. Why did I not want him to go? Another image of Sasuke flashed though my head. The first time he left the village. I was so scared. Scared to lose the love of my life. But I did, and survived.

"I'm not scared of you Gaara." I smiled, genuinely this time. "Thank you for breakfast. Did you make yourself a-" I started to ask him, interrupting me was the sound of his growling stomach. I laughed to myself. Even Gaara gets hungry. I pulled him with my strength so he sat next to me and handed him the bowl. He looked at me oddly. "I'm on a diet anyway." I lied.

"Why? He asked me munching on the cereal.

"Why, what?" I asked him confused.

"You don't need it." He said simply. "The diet. It's a waste of time." I was about to object when he put a spoon full of cereal in my mouth. "Before we leave we can go eat something real. You look malnourished." He touched near my eyes. "Tired." He moved from my eyes to my lips. "And dehydrated." I was thinking about my dream again. I bit my lip and turned toward his touch. I felt his hand tense up and leave my face. "I'm going to get ready." He said turning away from me stepping out of the room. I sighed. Why was my blood pumping so hard? It's obviously because of the dream. Their was no possible way that I would have feelings for Gaara. I heard my shower turn on and felt that pulsing feeling again.

"Billboard brow!" I heard a muffled insult, followed by a knock at my door. Oh shit. Ino is here. And Garra is in my bathroom; _naked._ I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door, cracking it open. I forced a smile and gave her an awkward hello. "What, you're not going to let me in? Do you have a boy here?" She snorted and pushed past me flopping on my couch. It was dead silent in the room, and she gave me a very smug smile. "You _do_ have a guy here!" She whispered to me, listening to the shower running.

"It's not like that!" I hissed at her. "It's just Gaara." Her eyes grew wide and she gave me a very sly look.

"One of the Kage's Sakura? Way to go." Ino said. Completely serious, I should add. "He grew up hot too." She added, probably picturing him naked in her head. "So are you going to offer me some tea, or water?" She crossed her legs and flipped her hair smiling at me.

"You cannot be serious; you can't stay here. He is showering." I whispered, wondering if he could hear this conversation.

"So? You don't mind seeing him like that? Is that what you're trying to say?" She started twirling her hair looking at my bathroom door. "I got to hand it to you though Sakura, I never thought you had it in you. I mean, after Sasuke and everything." I winced at Sasuke's name. I don't have it in me, is what I wanted to tell her. I felt like it would cause a fuss when I tried to explain the whole 'I'm actually marring Gaara' thing. I opened my mouth to give her the best insult I could think of and the bathroom door opened. Ino's eyes looked very pleased going up and down Gaara's bare chest and his black sweat pants.. "Hey, Gaara." Ino flirted, winking at him. He looked at us, probably not knowing what to do.

"Sorry Gaara." I apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

He looked at me and back at Ino who was obviously trying to flaunt what she had. "Hello, Ino." He said lowly walking over to me and kissing my forehead, and walking slowly to the kitchen. I guess we have to fake it in front of people? Because his kiss was as stiff as my reaction. Ino gave me a 'You need to tell me every detail' look and pointed to the door. I pleaded with my eyes and she was not budging one bit. "You said you wanted water, right?" He asked Ino. Our mouths dropped in unison. He heard everything she said. I mentally face palmed myself.

"Yes please!" She answered delighted, obviously making herself right at home. "So, how did you and Sakura become a thing?" Ino's question made me want to crawl under a rock. He brought over a glass of water for the both of us and sat on my coffee table across from her.

"We became engaged." He said simply, with no particular tone. Ino dropped her glass of water.

"What! Billboard brow; engaged! Before me?!" Oh this is going to be a wonderful talk. I didn't have the restraint to _mentally_ face palm this time. "How did this even _happen?_ Sakura can't get boys." 'CHA! WHAT WAS THAT, INO YOU PIG!' My inner soul said pumping her fists. I tried to chuckle, but it just came out awkwardly. I picked up her glass.

"I'll go get a towel." I said, thanking the spirits for a getaway and taking my time in the kitchen. This was going to be very awkward, I thought again. I sighed, grabbing a towel and slugging myself back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. I really love reading all the reviews. Even the nasty one! It actually kind of made me laugh. Anyway. Thank you for all of your support. I'm so happy someone likes my writing! I hope you emjoy. ~_

 _Yours,_

 _Erosh_

 _._

 _._

 **Previously:**

" _I'll go get a towel." I said, thanking the spirits for a getaway and taking my time in the kitchen. This was going to be very awkward, I thought again. I sighed, grabbing a towel and slugging myself back to the living room._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter four: Different Kinds Of Love**

I sighed quietly shutting my door. Ino just left, and my suspicions were right. It _was_ very awkward. But the way Gaara handled it.. I don't know. It was kind of sexy. "Good job Gaara." I smiled at him. "You have gotten through your first S class mission for the leaf village. Ino Yamanaka was a formidable opponent indeed." I heard him in the kitchen putting my glass in the sink. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, leading me to the couch.

"Your friend kept looking at me like I was something to eat." He finally said sitting on the couch. I sat across from him on the coffee table, leaning my weight on my back palms.

"Well. You _are_ half naked." I commented, looking him up and down. I agree with Ino. He did grow up. I bit my lip. "I think you might have a girlfriend." I teased, winking at him. He didn't really seem phased with being exposed. But I did catch some amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, she calls my name in her sleep." He stared at me, dare I say looking amused. "Sounded like a good dream too." Shoot, I have been found out. Well, their isn't any use in trying to deny it. Seems like Gaara hears everything loud and clear. I nodded.

"It was a pretty good dream." I said with a smile, making sure he didn't get any reaction out of me. "I guess." Adding a little bit of a shrug, like I wasn't thinking of it every moment since this morning. I could feel my face giving me away, no matter how much I didn't want it too. He stood from the couch and leaned into me, placing his hands over mine. I looked at him very wide eyed and confused. I tried to get my body to do something. Move, speak, some sort of reaction, but it was useless. I looked into those sea foam green eyes, biting my lip and waiting for something he would say.

"It's okay you know." He simply said, running his index finger over one of the hands he was pinning down. It felt nice. I could feel a small smile creep onto my face. "To feel something other than the friendship you were talking about. Because I don't see myself just treating this ordeal as you just as my friend." I felt butterflies hit me like a tun of bricks. He kissed my forehead again. This one was different though. It was more relaxed. It felt more, right. "That day in the woods, when I transformed when we were kids. Do you remember it?" He asked me. I nodded. The image of him coming after Sasuke. Trying to fend him off with a Kunai flashed though my memory. "I was very unstable back then. My reason was to kill, and I didn't care who it was. I didn't even think about it." I winced with discomfort. "But when it came to the moment where you were between me and Sasuke. I couldn't kill you. I needed you just, out of the way." My memories kept rolling in my head like a video. He used the sand to hold me to a tree and render me unconscious. "I tried to, don't get me wrong. But, I could never do it."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, fidgeting underneath him. "How uncomfortable." Was mumbled under my breath.

"Because, even at my lowest I could never dream of hurting you." He looked at me almost embarrassed. "Does this make sense? It's hard for me to say something like this." I blinked, trying to process what he was saying. _Was he confessing to me? He felt this since we were kids?_

"Gaara, do you like me?" I asked in amusement. That is so _cute._ Gaara has a crush on me. He shook his head and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"The origin of my pain was my heart. When I heard about this negotiation for peace, it felt lighter. I don't like you. It's more, and I don't understand it." I smiled softly and freed one of my hands, running my thumb over his mark for a small while. "When I learned of Sasuke's whereabouts, I agreed to this negotiation. I don't mean to pressure you into feeling any type of way about me. I prefer to be straight forward." I could feel tears pooling in my eyes picturing Sasuke in my mind. The night he left, the night I confessed my feelings to him, the first time I saw him after he sought out Orochimaru, and so much more was just flowing back to me. I hung my head down and rubbed my eye with my free hand. You _better not_ cry right now. How embarrassing. Gaara grabbed my face and raised it to look at his. He didn't say anything at all as my tears fell. He caught them one by one as they rolled down my face, wiping them away. "I don't expect you to feel the same way about me that I do for you. Or the way you feel for him. But just know that I will be here. Do not hide from me, Sakura. I made a vow." I smiled and nodded at him. He let my face go and sat back on the couch looking out of the window. I sniffled, and tried to compose myself. Who knew this man could ever have a gentle bone in his body? I joined him on the couch and looked out the window as well. I don't think that I could love anyone like I loved Sasuke. But then again, he isn't asking me to. Would I really want to love the way that I loved Sasuke? I thought back to how unfulfilling it was, how empty the days were. No, I guess I wouldn't want that again. But does that mean I would never love again? I'm not really sure. But I guess I have time to find out. I grabbed Gaara's face gently and kissed his forehead. His eyes almost fluttered shut.

"Thank you Gaara, let's do our best." He hummed in agreement. Sasuke, I want to say goodbye to you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, I can't believe how much attention this story is getting, I hardly thought anyone would read it. I'm truly grateful for all the love you guys are showing me. I hope you love this chapter as well. I know it has been some time so I tried to make it a little longer…_

 _Yours,_

 _Erosh_

 _._

 _._

 **Previously:**

" _Thank you Gaara, let's do our best." He hummed in agreement. Sasuke, I want to say goodbye to you._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5: Filling in The Cracks Of The Heart**

I bit my lip, taking in the sand village; _Gaara's_ village. It had been a few days after our talk. After our kiss. Things were more or less the same. Their wasn't really any more kissing after Ino left. I did feel his eyes on me more often, which I'm ashamed to admit was to my liking. "Are you nervous?" He asked me, touching my shoulder.

"A bit." I admitted, picturing everyone's grim faces as I had to tell them what was unfolding. Hell, I couldn't believe what was going on either. Scanning over the sand village again, I found myself not appreciating the landscape. But I guess that's the wrong mindset to have. "Don't worry about me though." I confirmed showing a brave face. The last thing that I need to do is have the Kazekage worried about me. _Wait, worried?_ Did I kind of want that?

"Gaara!" A very grown Kankurō greeted us at the gate. "So you were successful. That's very good." He bared a sheepish grin at me. "Hey kid." I rolled my eyes with a bit of a smile tugging at my lips. _Handsome._ My inner self commented as I was greeting Kankurō. I internally shushed myself and shook his hand. He pulled me into a hug and I could feel my cheeks growing warm. "Nice to have ya in the village kid, if you need anything don't hesitate." Gaara started walking ahead of us trying not to pay attention. As Kankurō released me I smiled, catching up to Gaara. I reached out grabbing the end of his shirt. Did I do something wrong?

"Gaara?" I said nervously. "What is it?" As he looked at me he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I felt my entire body burn with want.

"We are being watched." I felt being hummed in my ear, with a squeeze to my side. "Stay close to me Sakura." With that hum in my ear and hot breath on my cheek, I feel as though one day I could become addicted to it. Swooned and not thinking clearly, I nodded. The more I came out of my daze the more I understood what he was talking about. It wasn't just one or two people. It was the entire village. Every person we passed welcomed me with such a warm smile I was kind of shocked. The sand are such serious people. I've never seen so many lovely expressions form, and it was a bit contagious I must admit. I interlaced my hand with Gaara's and he looked at me unsure what to make of it.

"I want to be close to you." I said softly quoting his older brothers advice to him. Color coming to his face, I covered my mouth to attempt to hide my amusement but it was useless. I suppose nothing gets passed those sea foam colored eyes of his. He turned away, refusing to look at me. Too embarrassed I suppose. "Sorry Gaara. I just think you're cute." His color ran deeper and I decided to press my teasing a bit farther. "I guess you'll see me in _your_ dreams this time. I hope you don't talk to loud in your sleep." He squeezed my hand and pulled me towards him. I started to call his name and I felt his lips softly press onto mine. _Gaara is kissing me,_ is the only thing that I could possibly think about. It's like all my strength is gone and it felt like an explosion was going on in my body. It felt so _good_ , and I absolutely wanted more of it. Wait, what? I froze. Almost waiting in anticipation that it may happen again. I head a small chuckle escaped him. I felt a small pressure onto my lips again. Who knew this could also be a side to a man such as this? I pictured his tailed beast form, but Naruto also came into my mind. Gaara was not ruled by hate anymore. I could feel it. He was ruled by motivation; and desire.

"Kankurō also told me that this has many positive effects on women as well." He hummed on my probably pink lips, interrupting my thoughts. I felt a soft touch to my cheek. "I'm deciding to use it as a punishment for right now." I looked up at him; biting my lip. "Stop that." He mumbled to me, touching a lock of my hair.

"What did I do?" I couldn't look him in the face any longer. Traces of him were still dancing on my lips and leaving goose bumps on my body. Surly it was because this hasn't happened in a while? Not since _he_ left. Images filled my mind of the last night I saw Sasuke.

" _Come here" Sasuke said, waving me over to the balcony. I complied, confused as to why he called me. As I was approaching him he poked me on the forehead with two fingers and gave me a smile that did not reach his eyes._

" _Sasuke, what is it?" I asked. I already knew though. I knew that Sasuke full well, was going to leave again… He shook his head._

" _Goodnight, Sakura." He said, kissing my forehead and going to our room._

" _Goodbye, Sasuke." I said, gliding to the floor. The real Sasuke, my Sasuke; was gone. He had trapped me in one of his paralysis genjutsus, fearing that I would stop him._

"Did I give you something more to dream about Sakura?" Gaara teased, making fun of my day dreaming. I bit my lip and looked away. Why did I feel like this? It was need filled with guilt. My memories of Sasuke started to fade, just be filled with images of Gaara. It has been years since that day and I have never heard anything from him. It was as though he did not want to be part of our family. I smiled at Gaara. _He isn't worth it._ I told myself looking at Gaara, it is as if he was staring into my soul when I made eye contact with him. "I'm not rushing you." He simply said placing his hand on my head. "Although I don't understand it, I feel as though love has a very fine line with hate." A small gasp came from my lips. I felt as though he understood my feelings before myself. "Neither will help you. You're carrying it alone without Sasuke. Be at peace; Sakura." I was about to object when he covered my mouth. "Little by little you will accept me into your heart, and show me more of this feeling inside of mine." He squeezed the cloth on his chest.

"I don't want to be lonely anymore." I whispered, feeling my tears pool into my eyes. I turned my head to hide my weakness.

"Let us find our place in this world Sakura." Is all I heard before my body fell weak and vision dark. Gaara, could you fill the cracks to my broken heart?


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry that it took a while for me to update last chapter. It just was what it was. Two jobs, crazy hours, no sleep. I always try to update as soon as possible. As for the short chapters, I find them far less over whelming for the reader, and myself. I will try to increase the length a bit! But, it is probably going to be no more than 3,000 words. (: Thank you as always for your ongoing support! It means very much to me. Please, feel free to give me your opinion on this chapter!_

 _Yours,_

 _Erosh_

 _._

 _._

 **Previously:**

" _Let us find our place in this world Sakura." Is all I heard before my body fell weak and vision dark. Gaara, could you fill the cracks to my broken heart?_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 6: Both**

As I regained consciousness I felt softness beneath me and a dampness on my forehead. A bed? I opened my eyes to a white ceiling, and the sound of shallow breaths. Holding the rag to my forehead I sat up, a little dizzy. Gaara was fast asleep at the side of this strange bed, a bucket of water on the table next to him. The Kage of the sand spent his time taking care of me. I could feel my face grow hot. I gently stroked my fingers though his hair to wake him from his sleep. "Gaara." I said softly. He awoke with traces of a smile on his lips.

"Good morning; Sakura." He mumbled, walking over to a small coffee table and grabbing a huge platter of breakfast foods. "How are you feeling?" I smiled in response, as he handed me the platter. I laid it on my legs feeling nauseous just looking at it.

"I feel great! Don't let me hold you back from your day." He sat on the bed next to me and grabbed a slice of toast.

"I had our medical ninjas examine you." He said, ignoring me. "I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and watched him smear jelly on the bread. "They told me that you fainted due to lack of nutrition, stress, and fatigue." He held the toast to my mouth. "Eat." I opened my mouth obediently. "You aren't taking proper care of yourself." I looked at him confused. He looked at me, seeming a bit lost. I grabbed the toast confident I could eat on my own. "You not taking care of yourself is causing pain to my heart." He touched my cheek with the back of his hand, tracing over my lips with his thumb. I felt so guilty, Gaara was being so gentle with me, so open, and all I could think about is the bitterness in my heart from Sasuke leaving me. All the promises of moving forward flashed through my mind as I stared at Gaara. I bit my lip and felt a jolt in my lower stomach.

"Gaara, help me forget." I whispered. A bit of a tint, coupled with disbelief washed over his face. I caressed the hand that was touching my cheek and felt hot tears blurring my vision. "I don't want to be strong anymore. I don't want to feel alone anymore. I don't want to wait for Sasuke to love me again." Gaara moved the breakfast platter to the side of the bed and grabbed my waist, pulling me onto him. My mind is so empty right now, so blank. He brushed his forehead up against mine, his voice became rugged.

"I'll do whatever you want me to." He kissed me so soft that I could barely feel it. I shook my head, staring into the sea foam green eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and let them rest on his strong shoulders. He kissed me again, just as soft. I pressed into the kiss, nibbling on his lip. He put his hands on my waist, digging his fingers into my skin. I smiled though our kisses, I wonder if he felt it? I wonder if other women have touched this side of Gaara. How lucky they would have been. This feeling was so blissful; it was as though I could not think of anything at all. I loved every moment. It was like nothing I have ever experienced. And maybe this is just what I needed to forget _him._ Maybe this… Whatever it is with Gaara would save me from this dream world I'm living in. I bit his bottom lip and ran my tongue over both his lips. I heard a small moan escape his lips and he pulled away embarrassed. "I'm not use to this. I'm sorry Sakura."

"Don't apologize Gaara." I giggled and kissed his neck. I felt his body tense and let out a small shiver. "Feels good doesn't it? Maybe try that." He nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes." He said scratching the back of his head. There was a knock on the door and my hands fell to the breakfast platter. He looked at the door and stood up. "Enter." He said without much feeling. The door opened and his sister walked through the door, with a wicked smile playing on her lips and amusement in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I brought her things." Temari said putting my suitcase near the coffee table. I stood and walked over to her smiling.

"Thank you so much!" I started holding my hand out to shake hers. She glared at me and crossed her arms. I interlaced my fingers. "Did I do something?" I asked. She hates me already? CHA. WHO CARES?! WHAT'S WITH THE ADDITUDE?! My inner self started punching the air.

"I don't like you, and I can't accept that Gaara is stuck with someone like you." I flinched at her words. "A rouge loving, weak ninja like yourself shouldn't have been sent for our Kage!" She grabbed her fan and propped it on the floor, ready to fight. Gaara stepped in front of me, starting to call out to her. She quickly cut him off. "Gaara, this is a waste of time; she isn't worth it. How do you know that she isn't going to crawl back to that Uchiha kid as soon as he shows his ugly mug? She's desperate!" She hissed at him.

"That's enough, stop it. I _wanted_ her. No one picked her for me." He said, very even toned. Temari's face turned from hatred to shock, almost mimicking my own. He wanted me? Because she was right. Lady Tsunade made me a splendid ninja but compared to all the other girls in my village, there are many stronger than I. "It's not about strength Temari. It's about compassion, and healing the hatred in the shinobi world. I don't want to lead a village on hate and revenge. It's time for a new view on the world. Sakura's main concern is to heal the broken. She is one of the best medic ninja's of the leaf, trained by Lady Hokage herself. We are lucky to have her. Sasuke is consumed by vengeance and hatred. She wants peace for her former teammate. Why is that bad?" And lover, I thought to myself. Best to leave that part out though. Temari lowered her guard and sighed. She passed Gaara, letting her fan drop to the floor, grabbing my hand and shaking it. Shame fell over her face. I smiled at her and looked over at the ground.

"Nice fan. Never found that in my village. Maybe it's a sand thing." She let out a snort and winked at me.

"Well, I guess." She replied reluctantly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I motioned to the huge platter that Gaara had every intention of making me eat, before we got side tracked. She smiled at me wanting to say yes but looked to Gaara for approval. I ignored their silent conversation and grabbed her a muffin. "Try this and tell me if it tastes okay. I'm always skeptical of muffins." She giggled whole heartedly and took it. "You're prettier like this. It's like you light up." I commented. She blushed, half shocked no doubt. Gaara walked next to me and pat my head, rustling my hair.

"I think I did well." He told her pulling me into his chest. I felt the butterflies grow in my stomach as I peeked up at him. Temari hummed in agreement. She looked at me warmly but her body language was still nervous. I guess I don't blame her, that was her little brother.

"Temari, I'm not looking for any political power. I honestly did this so peace would be promoted instead of bloodshed. I don't like to see the people I care about hurt." Her facial expression went from shock, to embarrassment, and maybe even some sort of relief. I felt Gaara's eyes on me as well. I dared not look at him though in fear of losing my composure. "I promise." She smiled at me and nodded her head. She took a sigh of relief.

"Well, I have to go. I promised our brother that I would help him test his puppets." She grabbed her fan and strapped it on her back once again, biting into the muffin with her other hand. "It's really good." She commented to me. I smiled in response and waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her. Gaara squeezed his hand, reminding me of his presence.

"That was my S rank mission for you." He stated, was that supposed to be a joke? No, I don't think so. She wanted to kick me out of the village. I shrugged.

"A Kage or not, that's still her baby brother. I don't really blame her. Especially if that is her view on me." 'A rouge loving week ninja.' It was almost laughable I suppose. It was very true. I didn't care at the time. The leaf village was nothing to me if I could join Sasuke. I would have followed him anywhere. How pathetic was that? Gaara wrapped me into his embrace.

"Stop thinking about him." He whispered in my ear caressing the back of my head. "I hate when you think about him."

"Gaara." His name barely came out of my mouth. He held me tighter and berried his face into my neck. "Me too." Honestly I didn't want to think much of anything. I ran my fingers on his hips and trickled my fingertips up his shirt feeling his muscles and my assumption of a scar. He pulled my hair to tilt my face up and brushed his lips on mine. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. One of his hands were trailing down my back, resting on my bottom. I could hear our breath turn ragged as he pulled on my hair further to kiss my neck. My head was spinning out of control, I _wanted_ him. "Gaara." I moaned in his ear. He let out almost something of a growl. I felt his nails dig into my sides. He pinned me up against the wall, and it was almost like we were in sync.

"Sakura." A voice beckoned me, and at that moment my entire body froze, and my arms fell to my sides. Gaara's eyes and expression became cold as he looked towards the doorway. Their was no way. I looked over to the door and their he was. Sasuke Uchiha; leaning on the door frame. Pain rattled my heart, and it quickly turned into hatred. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and immediately charged after him. Gaara grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, forming a triangle with his hand. Was he trying to kill Sasuke? I felt anxiety shock my body but it was too late.

"Sand coffin." He chanted, as his jutsu surrounded Sasuke and engulfed his body, raising him off the ground. I looked at Gaara in a panic. "I'm not going to kill him." He said with no tone. "It isn't even him. It's one of his clones." Sasuke smirked in amusement, his eyes looked blood thirsty. I looked away from them both, staring at my Kunai. Could I honestly have the courage to kill him? "Why are you in my village?" Gaara said coldly.

"For Sakura." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked him, my kunai shaking. He was watching my shaking body before he reached my eyes.

"The girl who is going to bring peace to the shinobi world? Sounds like the perfect hostage to get what I want." I clenched my teeth and took a few steps to him.

"What do you want?" I spat out annoyed.

"The demon living within him." He made eye contact with Gaara and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Anger fueled me as I flung my Kunai.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as it pierced his forehead. Gaara was correct. White snakes started to fall to the ground. Just a clone. I sighed and Gaara ended his jutsu. They slithered out of the open window and the room was quite for a short while. "I won't let him get you." I promised Gaara. He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Neither will I." He squeezed me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Should we inform the leaf village." I shook my head as Naruto's smiling face came into my mind.

"Naruto would rush over here in a heartbeat. I can't do that to him. He is finally starting to live his life." He nodded. "You know; he has a girlfriend now." I said sniffling, fighting back tears. Gaara smiled softly at me and brushed his finger over my cheek, catching a tear. "That girl from the Hyuga family. Hinata; do you remember her? She was at the Chunin exams." He hummed and nodded at me. "I couldn't do it to him." I said as the tears overflowed my eyes and dripped down my face.

"I will protect you." He promised. Do I want to be saved? Is all I could think about. Why was I feeling this way? How can I hate him, and care about him at the same time? I blurted out a 'me too' somewhere in my hiccups and sounds of sadness. Gaara picked me up and placed me on the bed, catching every tear that fell from my face. "Sakura." He called me softly. I looked at him sniffling. "I'm in love with you." The confession only made me cry harder. I held onto him like a child, and he welcomed me close to his chest. _Fuck,_ I wanted them both.


End file.
